Trianor Spells
'0-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Spark: Ignites flammable objects. '1st-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advanced Race Guide' Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Karmac Blessing: Target treats one skill as a class skill. Recharge Innate Magic: Recharge your innate magical abilities. Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. 'Ultimate Magic:' Diagnose Disease: Detect and identify diseases. Know the Enemy: Gain +10 on a monster Knowledge check. Murderous Command: Target is compelled to kill its ally. (evil only) Sanctify Corpse: Prevent a corpse from becoming an undead creature. Summon Minor Monster: Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. 'Ultimate Combat:' Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Deadeye's Lore: Gain a +4 bonus on Survival and move full speed while tracking. Liberating Command: Target makes an Escape Artist check as an immediate action and gains a bonus on it. '2nd-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Oracle's Burden: (Oracle only.) Creature is affected by negative oracle's curse effects. Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. Advance Race Guide: Alchemical Tinkering: transfer one alchemical substance for another. Ancestral Regression: turn a drow into a surface elf. Blessing of Luck and Resolve: +2 bonus on moral and fear effects and expend this bonus to get a single roll with +4. Halflings become immune to fear. Blinding Ray: Shoot rays of blinding light. Death Candle: As Death Knell but turns soul into a small fiery spirit. Enemy's Heart: Cut out an enemy’s heart and gain some of its power. Imbue with Elemental Might: Transfer the use of your elemental assault ability to the target. Life Channel: Target can convert positive energy healing to partially heal themselves if they usually have negative energy affinity. Whispering Lore: Gain knowledge from the land as you walk through it. 'Ultimate Magic:' Animate Dead, Lesser: Create one skeleton or zombie. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Disfiguring Touch: Target becomes disfigured. Dread Bolt: Harm and possibly sicken good creatures. (evil) Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. Protective Penumbra: Shadow protects the target from light. Shard of Chaos: Harm and possibly slow lawful creatures. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. 'Ultimate Combat:' Bestow Weapon Proficiency: Grant a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. '3rd-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Borrow Fortune: (Oracle only.) Retry attack or check, but do worse on next two. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. 'Advance Race Guide:' Bestow Insight: target gains a +2 insight bonus to one skill. Paragon Surge: Increase the strength of your human and elven side. 'Ultimate Magic:' Agonize: Pain encourages an outsider to obey you. Vision of Hell: Illusory hellscape makes creatures shaken. 'Ultimate Combat:' Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon, Communal: As returning weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. Share Language, Communal: As share language, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '4th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Blessing of Fervor: Gives allies a choice of benefits. Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Rest EternalM: Dead creature cannot be revived. Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. Advance Race Guide: Battle Trance: You are transformed into a single minded force of destruction. 'Ultimate Magic:' Aura of Doom: Creatures in your aura become shaken. Blood Crow Strike: Unarmed strikes create crows that deal fire and negative energy damage. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Oracle's Vessel: Oracle only. Target gains the benefits of your oracle's curse. Symbol of Revelation: Triggered symbol reveals illusions. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. 'Ultimate Combat:' Debilitating Portent: Inflicts an ill fate on a creature, halving its damage when it attacks or casts a spell. Summoner Conduit: The target takes damage whenever its summoned creature does. '5th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Snake Staff: Transforms staff or other wood into snakes to fight for you. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. 'Advance Race Guide:' Half-Blood Extraction: Transform half-orc into full orc. Spawn Ward: Protect yourself from turning into a vampire. Village Veil: Make a large area seem worthless and destroyed. 'Ultimate Magic:' Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Curse, Major: As bestow curse, but harder to remove. Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. 'Ultimate Combat:' Air Walk, Communal: As air walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Spell Immunity, Communal: As spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. '6th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve, Mass: As normal but on multiple targets. Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless 'Ultimate Magic:' Cold Ice Strike: Cone of ice slivers deals 1d6 cold/level. 'Ultimate Combat:' Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. '7th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Ultimate Magic:' Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. Create Demiplane, Lesser: Create your own demiplane. 'Ultimate Combat:' Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. 8th-Level Cleric Spells' ' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Divine Vessel: (Oracle only.) Change into a huge, otherworldly creature. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Advance Race Guide: Nine lives: Grants numerous possible effects to protect you. 'Ultimate Magic:' Create Demiplane: As lesser create demiplane, but larger and with planar traits. '9th-Level Cleric Spells' 'Advance Player’s Guide:' Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. 'Ultimate Magic:' Create Demiplane, Greater: As create demiplane, but larger and with more planar traits. Cursed Earth: Plants die, living creatures catch diseases, or dead creatures rise as zombies. Interplanetary Teleport: Teleport to another planet. 'Ultimate Combat:' Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.